


Learning to Live My Life

by Kawaii_Chibi_InuDemon



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27335485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaii_Chibi_InuDemon/pseuds/Kawaii_Chibi_InuDemon
Summary: Usagi is having a difficult time in her life and someone that she least suspects is going to help her. Is this going to make it worse or will these two find that they have a lot more in common then they ever thought?
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Usagi sat in the corner of the Crown arcade, her small hands wrapped around a cold glass of strawberry shake. Her head was low as she looked into the pink concoction with the blankest look that the blond had ever held. Clasping the large glass even more tightly, the insides of her hands red from exposure to the cold contents, she thought about her life the last several years. She was now eighteen, almost done with high school, just barely. She had just a few more weeks and she would be done. Her grades, though better in the last couple of years were now down again. No, she wasn't failing, but that was just barely. Her leadership performance with the scouts had also gotten better, but now that was slipping and her job was suffering. Was she trying too hard to be a normal girl even though she was anything but normal? She had been at this arcade for as long as she could remember and then at the age of sixteen had joined their working ranks. Looking up she glanced around the large room filled with only a few customers as most the traffic was at night when school was out and work too.

"Damn," she cussed under her breath. Life never seem to let up lately. She had been so tired that everything was suffering. She couldn't figure it out. With all that she had been doing she had never been so tired and then as of the last couple of months she had found it hard to get out of bed. Hard to concentrate on anything, but she had forced herself to do all that she had committed herself to. With a final gulp the shake was gone. Grabbing a napkin from the metal holder she moved to clean her mess when she noticed that the white slip had a single drop of blood. "Blood?" she questioned to herself as she glanced around again. She didn't want Motoki to notice so she folded the napkin and moved quickly and quietly out of the arcade. Motoki watched the blond exit the store and wondered vaguely as to her quick exit, but shrugged it off. Must be scout business or something. She would have told him if it were dire. Yes, he knew about her and he knew about the others too. Usagi had confided in him when a couple of times she had to leave her shift early and he had caught her just after her transformation. Just then the door opened to reveal Mamoru. The dark haired male had been his friends since they had been babies, just about anyway. He knew that the dark haired male was also Tuxedo Mask.

"Was that Odango?" he inquired as he sat down at the counter. Motoki nodded as he grabbed some coffee for his long time friend. "I don't run into her anymore. Usually she is running around like a chicken with her head cut off." The blond smirked at him. If he didn't know any better he would think that the man before him missed the girl.

"You know that she works here right?" he inquired with a now straight face. Mamoru nodded. Of course he knew that the girl worked here. "The how could you have not seen her?" he friend asked with a soft chuckle. The dark haired male glared at his friend.

"Just give me my coffee." Motoki smirked as he nodded toward the hot coffee already in front of the other male. Mamoru grabbed the coffee and managed to spill the dark concoction on his hand making him release the mug which shattered Motoki tried to hold it back, but could not and burst out laughing causing the small amount of guests in the establishment to gawk at the blond male, but he did not care. The look on his friend's face was priceless.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Usagi disposed of the soiled napkin a few blocks from the arcade as she made her way home. It was Sunday so she didn't have to work nor did she have school, but she was always on call for Scout work.

'I wonder what that was about?' she thought to herself as she headed into her house. Heading for her bathroom she closed the door. Looking in the mirror she checked her face for any cuts, but found none. There were none on her hands or arms so the only logical place was her nose. "Maybe it was a one time thing from all the weather changes." Just as she turns to leave the bathroom she came face to face with Luna.

"Who were you talking to?" the small black inquired of her charge. Usagi walked past her guardian.

"Myself," she said. "I was just thinking out loud." With that the blond headed away from the black cat. Luna watched her move away and even though Usagi had been acting weird as well as she seemed to be hiding something Luna let it go. Usagi had been acting so weird lately with her marks going down after she had been doing so well for the last couple years of bringing them up. Then her scout work was becoming almost robotic. There was no soul to her motions, like she was fighting without the thought behind it. "I just want some time to myself," the blond muttered as she lay on the bed, her back to the small cat. "Could you go stay with Mina or one of the other girls?" the small girl inquired. Luna almost said no, but then the girl kinda waved her hand in such a dismissive way that Luna said that she would and headed for the door.

"I will go, Usagi, but I will be back in a few days. You call me if you need me." She was given no response so with one more good bye the small guardian was gone. Usagi lay there perfectly still as she waited for the right moment when she was sure that Luna was out of the house. A few moments later she sat up, the world spun for a moment causing her to lay back down as she waited for the spinning to stop. As soon as it did she got up a little slower and headed for her closet where she packed several items of clothing and some of her underclothes. Stuffing them into a large black and silver backpack she headed for the bathroom where she grabbed her toiletries to take with her as well. As she was zipping up the bag she heard the dulled sound of her communicator going off. With a frown she pulled the bright pink communicator out and flipping it open found Rei, the Scout of Mars glaring at her.

"Yes, Mars?" the blond inquired.

"Usagi, you need to get here now!" the dark haired girl growled at her leader. "We have a monster at Juban Park terrorizing couples!" Usagi nodded and closing the compact she hollered out her transformation phrase. After completing her transformation phrase she jumped out the window and headed toward the battle.


	2. Chapter 2

As Sailor Moon ran down the street, the ground rushing below her and and the street lights flickering on above her like eyes opening to the night she thought about her transformation. Usually her transformation from Usagi to Sailor Moon brought her happiness and energy, but now it just brought her dread and sadness.

'I wonder why?' she thought to herself. As she rounded the corner, the bushes and trees hiding the park she came upon a scene of absolute chaos that she paused at the edge of the park. Before her stood a monster of such great height that she was sure he was at least seven, no, make that eight feet tall. His eyes were a rusty orange that flared red as they released a beam of light so blinding that it was hard to focus on him. His skin, well, what could pass as his skin was a oozy green slime that seemed to slid down his body like blood oozing from a cut. As he opened his mouth to let out an absolutely deafening scream she could see his razor sharp teeth that were not unlike a shark's. "Oh, fuck," she muttered as she ran toward the fray, her hand reaching into her subspace pocket to pull out her moon wand. "Moon Wand Elimination!" she screamed as the wand seemed to lead her further into the fight. It glowed yellow and pink as the magic swirled around it. As it shot out it hit the monster dead on in it's chest. The scouts stepped back as it let out a scream of pure agony, the slime that was once sliding down it's body began to dry and crack. Even as it seemed to be dying the monster began to grab at the drying green ooze and began to throw it at them, it's eyes shooting lasers. The other scouts managed to dodge the projectiles being hurled at them, while Sailor Moon was struck her on her chest, covering her bright red bow and most of her upper body. The blond stumbled, but managed to hold her stance as she grabbed for her jeweled tiara. Holding the now glowing Frisbee shaped weapon she aimed it at the enemy. Just as she got ready to throw it her vision became blurry causing her to close her eyes for two seconds to refocus. It gave her just enough vision to throw the tiara at the monster's chest causing it to let out another scream of pain as it died. The scouts turned to her in awe while unbeknownst to them all Tuxedo Mask watched from the sidelines.

Moon felt the slime slid down the front of her body and looking down she watched the now light green ooze dry to a light white before turning to dust like it's master. With a frown she dusted herself off.

"Moon?" Mercury inquired as she stepped closer to her leader. The blond looked up as if just realizing for the first time that the scouts were there.

"Are you okay?" Jupiter asked as she too looked at Moon. She looked over at the amazon like female that was her friend and ally.

"Me? I am fine, but it doesn't look like you are. I mean look at your uniforms," she said with a smirk as she motioned to the girls fukus that were now torn beyond recognition. "I couldn't save them it seems." The scouts looked at her in shock. She had never spoken to them like that. This was not their leader. Just then Sailor Moon turned from the group as the smell of something metallic entered her nose. 'Am I bleeding again?' she thought to herself as she ran from the scene.

"Was that our Moon?" Rei asked the group. That was so not like her at all. "I mean, she has never been like that." Jupiter chuckled.

"If I didn't know any better that was more of a Tuxedo move," she said as another giggle escaped her lips. Mina smiled now.

"Yeah, usually we turn in time to see his backside, but today Moon is the first to run out on us."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tuxedo frowned at the scouts jokes and turned to look where the blond heroin had headed off to. She had been acting a little weird. Maybe she had homework to do? How old was Sailor Moon and who was she? With that last thought he disappeared into the night.

Mamaru walked down the darkened streets just a few moments later still thinking about the blond super heroin. She had gotten better every year, but tonight she had almost been very cold toward her crew. She had never been hateful to anyone, 'cept for the bad guys, but even then he had never seen her that mean! As he walked around a corner he saw a shadow walking slowly in front of him. As he drew closer he could see that it was a woman. What was a woman doing out this late at night? Was she a hooker? He almost dismissed her when he noticed that she had a very familiar hairstyle.

"Odango Atama!" he called out. The small girl tripped and he almost laughed as she straightened herself. "So, no falling today?" he inquired. For a second he thought that she had heard him as she stopped, but no. Usagi stopped and grabbed her head with both hands. He moved closer to the pained female, but then her hands dropped and she continued walking. Her steps were faltering and she seemed to be struggling to move. What was wrong with the blond girl? Was the girl drunk? Was she old enough to even have liquor? "Odango?" he called out questionably as he grabbed the staggering blond. "Hey!"


	3. Chapter 3

Mamoru felt the small blond stiffen at his touch and stopped to wonder why before blowing it off. Of course she would stiffen. They had been nothing but enemies from day one. The only contact that they ever truly had consisted of her running into him or throwing something on his head.

"What?" she inquired, her voice rough. She didn't even turn to look at him causing him to take in the blond's small form. She wore clean cloths, her form stiff yet slumped. "What do you want?" she asked again, her tone cold, yet there was another emotion... Pain?

"Od-" the words had just started out of his mouth when her hand flew to his face. Mamoru almost flinched as if the small girl would hit him! With her hand just inches from his nose she muttered something.

"Don't you fucking dare," she warned, "That is not my name. My name," she said as she half turned her head toward him. "Tskino Usagi!" The dark haired male stepped back in response to her tone. She sounded pissed. Had it really been bothering her for this long?

"Usagi?" he questioned, the name unfamiliar, yet so comfortable on his tongue that he felt an urge to say it again.

"What? Do you need something Mamoru?" the blond inquired. When he failed to make a response in the few seconds she gave him she moved onward toward her home, but as she took a few steps and stumbled again he proceeded to follow her.

"Are you okay? That is what I want. I want to know if you are okay." Usagi continued walking.

"Ye- No," she finally said as she stopped a few steps from her house. "No, Mamoru, I am not okay." She did not know why she had told him that after lying to her friends, her family, and her guardian, but for some reason she felt that she needed to tell him the truth. Maybe it was because he truly sounded worried or maybe she just didn't care that he knew, but whatever the reason it was out and now one person knew. She felt good for some reason that he knew. Once again that confused her. What was it about this man that had always turned her world around in circles that brought her back to him. "I will be fine though." A strangled laugh escaped her lips as she forced her face into a smile that fit her normal ditzy self that everyone knew before turning toward the dark haired male. "After all I am an Odango Atama! Right?" Turning on her heel she called back to him, "Good night, Mr. Chiba!" With that she was in her house, the door shut and her small form leaning against it.

"Something is definitely wrong with her," he muttered to himself as he looked up at her dark house. 'Come to think of it, Sailor Moon was also a little off tonight.' Shaking his head he headed off into the night.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Usagi looked around the dark house and sighed as she saw the time on the wall cock next to the stairs.

"Ten thirty," she whispered aloud. Thank Kami that everyone was already asleep. She would have jumped back into the window of her room, but that ooze that had landed on her earlier for some reason had make her a little light headed. With another sigh she headed up the stairs to her room to head to bed. She wasn't just exhausted from this fight, no, the fighting had gotten a little more frequent and more brutal. It seemed that the Negaverse had taken to nearly draining the life from most of it's victims. As she headed for her bed she changed her bed. That ooze had left a feeling of nastiness on her skin even after changing from her uniform. She headed into the semi-large bathroom and turned the faucet until the water became a little warmer then lukewarm. As she slid into the water she could feel the pain fill her small frame and with a curse finally submerged most of her form in the tub. As she lay there, her head leaning against the edge of the tub she felt her eyes slowly closing to the world around her, unfortunately her mind would not shut down.

Dreaming...

Usagi ran down the deserted streets, her blond hair flying loosely behind her as her blue eyes darted back and forth. As she looked around for any sign of life she noticed that the town itself was strange. The houses were close together and multi-colored. She ran from house to house, her knocks resounding in the quiet.

"Hello!" she screamed as her eyes began to water and fear began to fill her small form. As she began to grow weary from all the running and yelling she heard it. A voice singing in the distance. "Hello?" she called out in question. "Where are you?" She headed for the voice, it's tone drawing her like a ship to a siren. As she passed several houses she noticed that they began to look more ragged and farther apart until there were none at all. Now there were trees and bushes all around her, the trees so tall that they cut out most of the light from the sun that shone high above her. As she came to the middle of all the greenery she noticed that the ground was covered in flowers of all colors, the abundance of them making it hard to move quickly. As she grew closer to what she felt was the destination she was supposed to be at she felt like her legs had stopped moving and so she looked down to find her legs ankle deep in a black sand of some sort. Tugging her leg up did nothing but make her even more tired.

"Hello, Usagi," a musical voice said causing the blond to look up quickly to come face to face with no one. She was still all alone sinking to her death in a black quicksand. Just then the trees before her separated like the Red Sea and a woman stepped out, the trees closing after her. "Or shall I call you Serenity, Princess of the Moon?" the woman inquired as her red eyes flashed.

"My name is Usagi!" the blond announced with anger as she continued to struggle. The woman stepped forward so that Usagi could see her form a little more clearly.

"Oh, so you haven't figured it out yet? Damn, I was hoping that you had found the gem of light," the woman before her whined, her voice still quite musical. Twining her pale fingers in her long blood red hair she glared at the scout before her. "Tis a pity. My mother was a weak fool if you beat her without it." Usagi looked into the woman's now coal black eyes as she stared back at her. The woman had to be just a little taller than Usagi herself with an ample bosom that almost fell out of her low V cut black dress that flowed down her long, slender form like a waterfall of death.

"Who are you?" Usagi inquired as her knees were now under the sands that Usagi now realized were actually coming from the woman's black dress. The woman was taken aback.

"Who am I?" With a chuckle she moves closer to the leader of her enemies. "You ask this as you struggle against your own demise?" Turning her back on Usagi she shrugs as if it makes no difference. "My name is Soanyo, daughter of Beryl."


	4. Chapter 4

Usagi's eyes grew huge at the demonic woman before her.

'Beryl's daughter? How?' Usagi could just not wrap her mind around this new situation. What did they do with this woman? She appeared to be more evil then her mother!

"You must be wondering how or maybe when?" Soanyo inquired with a small smirk as she crouched down to a now waist deep Usagi. "I will tell you." Usagi had stopped struggling as soon as she found out who Soanyo was related to. Something told her that who she was very important and she needed to know. Ami would need to know more to beat this enemy. "After the destruction of the Moon Kingdom Beryl was left alone, her mission to destroy Earth put off after your mother imprisoned her and her shadow warriors. She soon longed for companionship as she is only human, but she was surrounded with only monsters and clones! She took her own DNA and that of one of her most powerful minions and made me!" the red haired woman boasted. "I am a half breed. A test tube baby!"

"But where did you come from!?" Usagi inquired. They had never heard of this woman before now so where had she been hiding? She had to be even more powerful then Beryl or any of her other minions so why not send her out to destroy all of Beryl's enemies? It made no sense!

"The Negaverse, of course!" was the quick response. "They aged me within several years so that I could learn my mother's life and become her heir to the throne of darkness."

"That was a real short story," Usagi muttered. Not much to go on from that! At this Soanyo glared at the blond.

"Well, duh," she growled. "Not much to tell when you haven't had a life!" At this Usagi looked thoughtful. There was the weakness! This was girl trapped in a woman's body! She was pissed at her mother for not giving her a life! "Anyway, I came to kill you, but seeing as you don't have a single crystal, much less heard of them then I guess that I have to let you go." She turned from Usagi. "But don't forget that you are living on borrowed time," the woman warned.

End of Dream....

Usagi shot up, her body shaking from the nightmare mixed with the fact that she was laying in ice cold water.

"Damn!" the blond said as she stood up, her legs like jelly.

"Just remember I will kill you," the voice echoed around the bathroom as Usagi began to exit the tub. Just then the room around her began to blur and spin causing the blond super heroin to fall forward. Usagi reached out to stop herself and managed to grab the towel rack on her right. With a sigh she held on with one hand while the rest of her naked form fell to the ground.

"Damn it," she muttered as the room stopped being so blurry. Now she just had to wait for the spinning to stop. Closing her eyes she counted to ten and then slowly opened her eyes. The spinning had stopped so she slowly got back up and headed with slow steps toward her room where she collapsed on her bed. After a few seconds she pulled the sheets over her naked form and passed. out.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next morning Usagi managed to awaken an hour before school. She took a quick shower as she had decided that she would not be taking any baths for a long time. Sure, she knew that Soanyo would show up when she wished, but that did not mean that she was going to take a chance in the tub where she could drown. She planned her day in her head as she grabbed a quick bite of food and headed out the door to find Ami. She would need to be informed about this new enemy, of course leaving out the part about her being the Moon Princess. They would need to find these crystals that Soanyo had mentioned. Maybe Luna would know! After all it had happened on the Moon when her mother was queen! As Usagi ran she looked around her. That witch could locate her anywhere and she would not take a chance that she could find her not with her feeling like shit even more today. She really didn't even feel like running, but she needed to find Ami before school started so that at least one of the scouts knew about what was going on and then could relate it to the others so that they understood better. Within minutes she was at her school leaving her ten minutes to find and tell Ami what was going on. As she ran into the courtyard she was surprised to find her blue haired friend in the yard with Makoto talking. When she approached them the talking ceased so suddenly that Usagi became suspicious.

"Hey, um, what were you talking about?" she inquired as she looked at both girls who shook their heads.

"Nothing important," Makoto stated while Ami nodded. Usagi decided that if they did not want to talk about their little secret that she could care less. They wanted to be like that then so what!

"Whatever," she said with a shrug. "Be childish." The pair looked at her in shock. She had never spoken like that! "I thought I should let you know about a dream I had," she stated as she looked over at Ami. After a few minutes of relaying most of the facts she let the pair absorb what she had told them.

"She said she is Beryl's child?" Usagi nodded. "I will inquire with Luna about those crystals," Ami said just seconds before the bell for school rang. As the trio ran into the school toward the respective class Usagi smelt blood and wondered if she was having another nose bleed. Then it struck her. Were these issues she was having related to Soanyo? Was she causing all of this? With a shake of her head she blew it off as future musing she needed to make it to class in time or their teacher Mrs. Mouse would have a fit! She forced herself to move faster as her two scouts made it into the room just moments before she did, but she still managed to make it just as the bell for school to begin echoed down the halls.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Later that afternoon they sat under their respective tree and waited as Ami now explained about Soanyo and the gems that now needed to be found.

"So, what is so bad about her?" Mina asked with a huff. "Her mother was weak! She should be a piece of cake." Usagi shook her head.

"She is merciless unless it suits her plans. She could have killed me last night, but because I did not have what she wanted she let me go!" the blond leader screamed.

"I wonder what minion she used as the generals were just clones and most of her minions were girls," Rei pointed out. That was the real question. If she had been made out of a minion then who had it been? If they could only find out who it had been it would give them the advantage they needed in defeating the child of the woman who had caused them such misery.

"There was one thing that I noticed and that was that she seemed pissed about be given a life, but not being normal, like not actually having a life." Everyone nodded. This seemed like a vital piece of information, but not a weakness that would help them in defeating her.

"What did she look like?" Ami inquired as she pulled out her Mercury mini computer, her back to the students around them.

"She looked just like Beryl, yet more like when she combined with Metalina. She is a little taller than me, maybe more of Mako's height and she has a dress just like Beryl's as well as red hair like her, but hers falls down around to her waist. Her eyes are so black, yet they flash red in the darkness. Damn, she gave me the creeps and her dress is black with almost like a mist appearance to the bottom of it that makes a quicksand like substance that gets who ever is within the area of her!" Then Usagi paused before continuing her idea, "Maybe she is not two people but a combination of three people!" All the scouts looked at their leader in shock as the bell shrilled loud in the large court yard. "Time to go! See you guys later." The girls just sat there in shock. When had she gotten that smart? With one last look and a shake of their heads they all got up and headed into the building for more classes.


	5. Chapter 5

Later that day after the girls had separated and Usagi was just feet from the corner that she would have to turn to get home she paused, the hair on the back of her neck stood up. Looking around her she could herself alone, not a person on the street. Creeping to the edge of one of the white-grey brick wall that separated the yard to her left from the street she peeked in the direction of her home. There was no one down that street and when she looked the other two direction she saw no one there either. With a shrug she headed toward her house, her blue eyes every alert as she glanced around her. As she moved closer to the walkway that led up to the gate that led into her house she stopped again. She knew who it was. This was Soanyo. She could smell the evil stench that covered the demoness. She could feel the evil seeping from her. She could hear the breathing that came from her lips. This was that thing. She looked up only to see the door to her home being opened, a dark shadow standing in the doorway.

'What the fuck?' was her last thought as Soanyo appeared in the doorway of her family home, her outfit that of a normal teenager and her hair in a ponytail. Just as Usagi took a step back she found her back touching something solid and warm. With an eek she turned only to find Mamoru behind her. "Chiba?" she whispered in confusion. What the hell was going on with this day? First the nightmare and now this! "Wh-" she was cut off as he turned her toward her home where her family now stood with Soanyo.

"Usagi?" her mother inquired with a tilt of her head. She had never seen this man with her daughter before and glancing over at her husband she could tell that he was none too happy with the site. "Who is this young man?" Her husband growled as Mamoru placed an arm around her shoulder, much to her displeasure.

"I-" she was cut off again as Mamoru squeezed her close to him. For some reason, unknown to the small blond female, this felt familiar. It felt good and right to be held by her enemy! She tried to shrug it off, but could not make the feeling go away.

"I am Usagi's boyfriend," he stated loudly and clearly. At this Usagi almost fainted. Her father was going to kill him!

"Um..." with another squeeze from the man holding her she nodded. "Yes, this is Ch- Mamoru," she said withholding the grimace from her face. "He is my boyfriend," were the last words out of her mouth before all she saw was black.

"Usako?" a male called to her, "Usako?" Usagi cracked open one of her eyes to find herself face to face with a man that looked like Mamoru, but older, his blue eyes more aged and hardened.

"Mamoru?" she whispered. He nodded. "What happened?" He looked sad now.

"You are dying," he stated. "Soanyo has caused you so much pain and now after announcing that we are dating your body shut down." At this the already pale girl became paler. "You should be fine until you find the gems. Once you find all seven then she will kill you, but you must not let her," he warned. "If you do our future will evaporate like dew in the morning light. You need to combine the gems first to defeat her." At these words she realized that he had been talking about the same gems that Soanyo had talked about. How did he know about those?

"Mamoru?" she inquired softly. "How did you know about the gems?" He smirked at her, the love the entered his eyes shocked her.

"Oh, Usako, you must not have realized that I am the future Mamoru," he said with a chuckle.

"WWWWWhhhhhhhhaaaaaattttttt?!" Usagi squealed out, her voice echoing so loud that Mamoru was forced to cover his ears.

"Usako!" he growled out. "She will hear you!" At this Usagi shut her mouth. "We are in your mind right now. I am looking you over on your couch. I have come because of what is going on in this world. I do not want to lose you." Usagi blushed, her face turning a bright red.

"Mamo-chan," she whispered and she shook her head. "Did I just call you Mamo-chan?" she squeaked. He nodded, a smile on his lips.

"That is your pet name for me, just like I call you Usako. Now, you must return to your body so that you can defeat her!" With that he shoved her into the fog that covered the area that they had been in. "Good luck, Odango!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mamoru sat next to Usagi, the family standing around the pair along with Soanyo, who appeared a little worried herself. He could tell that she was the enemy, but how to prove it since the family, excluding Usagi herself, seemed not to mind the female in the house?

"Mamoru," Usagi whispered as she opened her eyes, the blue orbs confused, yet knowing. "Did I just faint?" He nodded. "That was super weird," she said as she sat up. "Never done that in my life." Her mother pulled her close as Usagi looked over her mother's shoulder at Soanyo. "What is that woman doing in this house?" she grumbled causing her mother to pull back.

"She lives here," Ikuko stated. Usagi leaned back, her back touching Mamoru's chest.

"She doesn't live here," the blond stated with hate filling her voice. "That woman belongs in the Negaverse!" Her mother glared at her as her father shook his head. Mamoru of course was still replaying what she had said about the Negaverse. Had that really come out of her mouth, but Usagi could care less at this point. She was pissed! Who did this woman think that she was?! "Why would she live here?! She is evil! She is a monster!"

"Usagi Serenity Tskino!" her parents bellowed at the same time. Her brother walked in at this time.

"Don't be an ass to our sister," he stated. "Just because she is younger than you and smarter doesn't mean you can treat her like shit." Her parents nodded as Soanyo smirked.

"Soanyo is not my sister!" the blond screamed as she hurled herself at the dark haired woman, no, apparently child as she was younger than her in this form. She began to thrash the younger girl with such a vengeance that Mamoru could have sworn her form began to glow. As the parents tore their daughter off of the other girl, which was a task for the pair, he stepped forward and grabbed her around the waist. When Soanyo stood up they could see the damage that she had done to her face. It looked like she had been tenderized like a piece of steak.

"She lives here and you will have to deal with it," Ikuko stated. Usagi looked at her family in disbelief.

"Really?" she inquired in shock. Usagi shook her head, her blond locks swirling around her. "Fuck this," were the last words out of her mouth as she exited the house, Mamoru quick to follow. Her family just watched her leave, all of them pulling Soanyo close.


	6. Chapter 6

Usagi moved quick for a wisp of a girl, her small form down the road before Mamoru even had a chance to get down the walk way. As soon as he caught up with her he fell into step next to her. After her attitude lately, especially just now, it was better if he didn't touch the blond.

"Usagi?" he questioned. Her head was down, her blond locks swirling slightly behind her.

"Nani (What), Chiba?" she questioned, her feet continuing their trail, never slowing. This time he did grab her arm. He needed to see her, those eyes of blue lightening that flashed at him when he managed to run into her. She turned to him, the lightening there with a mixture of fear.

"You can call me Mamoru," he stated as they stood next to several house, the sidewalk bare of leaves and of people. "We are dating after all." Usagi's eyes flashed, the fear gone and replaced with annoyance. "Where will you go? Will one of your friends take you in?" At this the blond visibly flinched. "What's up?" The blond shook her head.

"No," was all she said as she turned to walk further down the long sidewalk. To the left of her after the houses appeared a large park. Mamoru followed her, his large form quick to close the distance as Usagi headed for a worn out swing-set where she sat down, her form so large on the so obviously made for kids half her size. "No, they would let me, but I will not stay with them. I would rather be homeless. I have a job and am almost graduated. I might as well just move out now." Mamoru turned her face to his with the touch of his large hands against the pale skin of her cheek.

"Usagi, you know that I will help you. I would never let you stay on the streets." The blond's eyes grew wide. "You have a friend in me." At this her jaw just about hit the floor.

"Mamoru? Why? You hate me!" she wailed, her voice growing in pitch. He shook his head. He knew that he never hated her. She just rubbed him the wrong way, but maybe he saw in her what he was missing in his life. Love. Usagi loved everyone and never seemed without a smile on her cute little face, but lately... lately she had seemed so unlike herself. So sad for someone so happy and so dead for someone so full of life.

"Usagi, I have never hated you. You and I just started off on the wrong foot. Well, more like a term paper if I remember." At this Usagi smiled. "There. There is the Usagi that I know. I was wondering about that smile." It seemed so unreal for the pair of them to be sharing a smile, but here they were. In the park where Usagi had always played with the man who had been in her life for the last several years. He hadn't been so bad, really. He built up her tolerance over the years to Rei's jeers and sneers. Lately she had needed it. "I have a spare room in my condo if you don't mind living with a jerk." Usagi nodded.

"If you don't mind living with a brat." He nodded. "Okay. Sounds like a plan, but I need to go to my house for my things." He shook his head. At that her gaze sharpened.

"I don't like that dark haired girl at your house. Seems like she has a very violent power," the dark haired male stated. "She seemed pretty intent on making you the bad guy." At this information Usagi looked unsure. "Just before you jumped her, her hands went up, but she put them down as soon as you hit her. I saw it. Seems she was going to fight, but then thought better of it. Seems that she doesn't really want you around, but at the same time I think that she was hoping you were going to stay. Tell me Usagi. Who is she really?" The blond looked down. Should she tell him who the girl was? "You mentioned the Negaverse. How do you know about the Negaverse?" Usagi looked up at him and then around them. How did he know about the Negaverse? "I can see that we need to get to my house. I feel that we have a lot to talk about." She nodded and the pair headed for his car parked just down the street from them.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rei glanced over at Ami.

"She said that you were being childish?" The blue haired girl nodded. "Wow! Never heard her call anyone a name. That just proves that we were right to consider someone else for the job."

"Usagi is hiding something," Mako stated, her green eyes wary. Their leader never hid anything from them! She was open as an unlocked diary. What was wrong with her? "Do you think that she knows more then she is letting on?" Everyone looked at Rei. The dark haired girl had been the one to first bring up a new leader. She, herself had elected herself as the leader. Her claim was she was stronger then the Moon scout and one of the first to awaken. She could track bad guys with her fire and would have no parents to contend with her leaving.

"I think that Mina is a better candidate," Ami stated. Mako nodded. The blond could be ditzy like Usagi, but she had battled for a long time on her own with little help from her own guardian, Artemis. "She has more practice and Luna said that she was the leader in our past lives too." Rei grunted. "What's that about?"

"Leader into what? We were killed!" At this the blond stood up, her blue eyes flashing a warning at the dark haired girl before her.

"Take that back! We don't know what happened that day!" Mako nodded as she moved to stand between the two girls.

"True, we don't know what happened that day," Ami said as all three scouts sat down in their respective spots. "And Serenity, the Queen of the Moon, is the only one who knows that and she has only shown herself to Luna." Everyone nodded again. This was true. The queen showed herself to Luna and only her. Or so they thought...

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Usagi sat down, her eyes looking around her at Mamoru's very nice condo. The man was loaded!

"So, you never seemed like the loaded rich kid," Usagi stated when the dark haired male locked the door and sat down across from her in the spacious living room. The blond leaned forward in the white leather chair. He smirked at her; the eyes that looked at her looked at her with sadness.

"Not really loaded, Usagi. I was born into a very well-to-do family. My parents were musicians. They died when I was real young in a car crash that I was part of." Usagi looked at him, her eyes open with sadness.

"Sorry." Mamoru shook his head.

"Don't be. I'm fine now. They were happy and they died together. I was just… I don't know why I told you. Guess I wanted to be straight with you." The blond nodded. That made sense, she guessed. "We need to talk about other matters though. Like you and where you are from." Usagi looked up, her blue eyes shuttered to him. "Usagi, I think that you are not human. I think that you are from the Moon," the male blurted out. "You know too much about the Negaverse and the female in your home is from that dark part of the galaxy." Usagi nodded.

"True. She is, but me, I can't be anything other than human. I mean, unless my mother were from outer space and I doubt that." Mamoru smirked.

"Usagi, I am an earthling, you are Lunatarian."

"Say what?!" the blond screeched, causing the dark haired male to cover his ears.

"Odango!" the male yelled to be heard over her loud screeching. Usagi continued to wail in aggravation until Mamoru pulled her close and doing the only thing that came to his mind kissed her straight on her lips. Usagi stopped, her mouth still slightly open allowing him access to her mouth. Usagi's eyes drifted closed as Mamoru's tongue worked magic on her senses, her body so weak, yet so alive. Mamoru was also feeling it. It was like nothing he had ever experienced. With a gasp she pushed him back, her hands small against his large chest.

"Mamoru?" It seemed that then she realized what they had been doing. "Mamoru?! What the hell?" Usagi questioned with a blush, her eyes huge like bright blue saucers. He blushed now, his darker blue eyes boring into her.

"It was the only way," was his response. Usagi's blush disappeared in that minute. "Usagi, um, don't look at me like that." Usagi made a little humph sound as she turned from him. "Usagi, listen, we need to really finish this talk. It's important what I am going to tell you." The blond turned to look at him, but she still looked pissed.

"Well? If it's so important then spit it out."

"Usagi, I am Tuxedo Mask," the hero blurted. Usagi sat there in complete silence. This was too much for one day and Usagi's body was telling her as her vision became real fuzzy and her legs became shaky, even in the seat she was holding onto for dear life. "Usagi?"

"Mamoru?" the blond whimpered as her world began to shift. "Tuxedo Mask?" And with that she was out.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"So, Luna?" Rei said as the cat entered the room. "We need to know what happened on that last day." The black cat looked at them in shock. Of course they didn't remember what happened on that faithful day, but what made them think that she did?

"What makes you think that I know such a thing?" the guardian inquired. Everyone looked at her in shock. Artemis joined her in the middle of the remaining scouts.

"Yeah, we don't remember that night any better then you do!" the white furred guardian said. "The only one who knows is Queen Serenity and we have only seen her once and that was when she came to us and told us to find you!" Rei stepped forward.

"Why not try to contact her?" the raven haired girl inquired. "You should be able to!" The cats shook their head. They held no such power over the queen of an entire planet. Their ranking would never allow them to call her forward.

"We need the princess." Everyone looked down in disappointment as the cats exited the room and left their charges to their own devices.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I can't believe how bad she is acting," Luna said as she and her companion headed down the street several minutes later. "I knew that she had a temper, but she is just pushing me now. I see what Usagi had to deal with now. I mean she is mad because I can't just make her the leader and now they are all peeved that we can't just call our queen." She stopped outside the arches in front of the shrine, her eyes shimmering in sadness. "Oh, Art, I miss the princess. She held them all together."

"Usagi did that too," the white cat commented as he stopped next to the other guardian. "Maybe Usagi is more of a leader then we thought." Luna nodded. Maybe he was right. Her life had gotten better and now the blond was slipping away. What had happened? Had it really been too much for the girl to handle all the normalcy that the girl herself had wanted? "I think that Usagi was made to be a leader, but she wants to be normal. She was for the first fourteen years of her life, why not feel the need to continue?" Luna nodded.

"The others adapted like nothing, but Usagi. She never once did, did she?" The white cat shook his head. Usagi had been so happy to be normal after the Beryl issue had been solved while the others, though they enjoyed the normal life had had no problem going back to their fighting.

"I guess we have to let her go do her thing," the white cat stated with certainty. Luna nodded as she looked down the street.


	7. Chapter 7

Usagi awoke to Mamoru hanging over her. His blue eyes were filled with relief. Obviously he had been worried that she wouldn't wake up.

"Tuxedo Mask?" her voice barely audible as she sat up. "You are the masked hero that saves the city?" He nodded. "Well, I'll be damned. You are the one that saves me all the time." At this Mamoru sat back. Truly he was shocked and at the same time wasn't really all that shocked. He was shocked that he hadn't realized this until recently. Not shocked because it made sense. All of them had always disappeared at the same time and they all seemed to listen to the blond.

"I should have seen that one coming," the hero stated. "Your hair is the same and your mannerisms are also similar." The blond looked over at him.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she grumbled. He held up his hands in defense.

"You both need constant saving and well, you both can sure scream and cry. Not a bad thing!" he said as he backed away from the irate blond who was looking more and more pissed off. "I probably should shut up." The blond nodded.

"Not that you haven't said enough," she huffed. "Yes, I am Sailor Moon and apparently I am more then that." Mamoru looked over at her down cast face. "I am the princess that we have been looking for." Mamoru looked at the small blond in shock as his mind went back to the dreams he had had of the Moon Princess. He then looked down at Usagi and blanched quite visibly. She was the Princess! Her hair matched and her big blue eyes were shining right now with tears making it all the more believable. She looked up at him now with such dreams in her eyes that he was torn. She then began to tell him about her dream and about Soanyo. "She wants a gem that we were supposed to collect these gems to make the one of light. She says that is the only way that I could live, but then again she plans to kill me when I get that particular gem." Mamoru thought this over, his blue eyes closing in thought. What to do? They obviously needed this gem, but at the same time if they collected it then Usagi could die. "I plan on searching for the gem, but I need a device to search for it, that I am certain." Mamoru looked over at her and nodded.

"Let's eat now," the dark haired male stated as he headed for the kitchen. "After that we can start the search for the gems."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Luna on the other hand was heading for house that she had come to think of as her own, her ears twitching at the night sounds around her. Her mind continued to roll back the time, the time that she had spent with Usagi. Artemis was right. Usagi was a great leader, for such a short time she had been great, but she was a leader this whole time. She had held the team together and now they were falling apart without her. Luna walked up the steps leading to Usagi's home. As she drew near the door, she paused, the hairs on her back arching at the evil escaping the house. She jumped into the tree next to the house and headed for Usagi's room on the second floor. As she drew closer to the darkened room, the feeling intensified. She noticed right of the bat that her window was locked. She could also tell that Usagi wasn't in the room, but still she headed for the window, just to peek in. As soon as she was an arms length from the window it burst open to reveal a young girl that the cat had never seen before!

"Hello Luna!" the girl squealed, her voice high like a child, but yet not innocent enough to be one. "Come here!" As the black cat made a move to run from the girl black tentacles escaped from her finger tips and grasped around the guardian's form. "Don't worry little Lunatarian. I am not after you," the girl said with a smirk, her voice still soft. "I want Serenity dead and the gem of light." Luna gasped as she turned to meet the girl's dark eyes. "You see who I am?" Luna said nothing, she didn't even move. "Yes, I plan to finish what my mother could never do. I will kill the girl of salvation. The angel of hope."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Usagi and Mamoru now walked down the darkening streets. It had only been a few hours, but the pair had managed to find one of the mysterious gems. It had been in a human, an University student who also happened to be Andrew's ex. After taking her down, the monster that she had become, and retrieving the blue gem hidden in her they had moved on. They were in their civilian form now so as not to draw attention to themselves. I mean, seriously, they could move faster in their alter ego forms, but then monsters and humans would surround them. They did not need that.

"So, Usagi," the tall male said as he looked down at the girl beside him. "Will you ever get back with your friends." The blond looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I have no clue. It doesn't seem like they want me anymore, so it all depends on them. I don't mind fighting with you though. I think that this works out well for both of us. No fighting or squabbling like the girls do. I always knew that girls were little drama queens, but I never saw the girls in that light until now. I look back on all the fights we were in and think to myself why didn't I see it?" Usagi could be pretty deep. It had taken getting to know her to realize that. "Oh, well, I was never a true scout anyway so it doesn't matter."

"Whether you were meant to be a scout or not, Usagi, is not the point. You are a scout! You are the top scout no matter what. Look at it this way, you're a princess of the scouts." The blond smiled up at him.

"Thanks, Mamoru." Usagi chuckled causing the male beside her to look at her, a quizzical look on his handsome face.

"What's so funny?" Again she chuckled.

"If someone were to tell me that I would be living with my enemy and fighting alongside Tuxedo Mask a week ago then I would have labeled them as crazy, but look at me now. I am no longer with my best friends and scouts, but with you. The girls think that you are handsome, in both forms, but that you are untrustworthy." The dark haired male chuckled now.

"What do you think?" Usagi blushed making Mamoru smile even wider.

"I thought that in this form you could be a big ass, but yeah, I have to agree that you are kinda handsome. Still, in your Tuxedo form I never saw you as someone to fight against. You seemed to like me well enough and never attacked us for any reason. You seemed like a trustworthy guy to me, but then again I am a ditz."

"You were quite clumsy, but now, you seemed to have grown out of it. I saw you kick that monster's ass that last time."

"Yeah, that was good, but obviously not good enough for my friends to change their mind about replacing me. Who do they think will make a better leader, I wonder?" Mamoru chuckled darkly. "What'cha thinking over there?"

"Well, Mars is a little too temperamental and Jupiter is a little bit of a bully." Usagi frowned at that. Sure, Mars was pretty mean, but she had her moments when she was nice. As few and far between as they could be. Jupiter was kinda pushy, but she was an all around good person. With a sigh she remembered that they had failed to stand up for her this time. No one had. She looked up at Mamoru. Only he had. Her family pushed her around and so did her friends. Only Mamoru, who she had thought hated her, stood by her. Maybe it was time to rethink her life. Just then another shock of pain ran through her body causing her to grasp her chest. The pain took her breath away and she could smell the blood. Damn it! Not here, not now! The male next to her immediately noticed her predicament and picking her up tried to take her to the hospital. Usagi shook as the pain began to escalate. What was going on? She thought that this was all from Soanyo, but it appeared to grow worse whether she found the gems or not. Within minutes they were at the hospital, Mamoru rushing to the nurse and explaining that Usagi was in pain. It only took a few minutes and Usagi found herself in a small hospital room. Looking around she glared at Mamoru.

"You didn't have to take me here," she grumbled.

"Yeah, I did. There is something wrong with you and we need to find out what it is and what we can do to fix it." The blond let out a little humph as the doctor entered the room.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mina glared at Rei. What a bitch!

"I don't have to take this anymore," the blond said as she stood up and headed for the door. "I do know one thing. Usagi was a better leader hands down." Then she was gone. Rei looked at the other girls in question, her eyes glaring at them to say something.

"Usagi was a crappy leader!" the raven haired girl proclaimed. "She never did anything right. She was having to be saved every battle!" Ami shook her head causing the irate teen to shift her stance to look at the book worm. "What did you just mean by that?"

"Usagi has been doing better with her fighting. Look at her in the last fight. No whining and no falling down. She took down a bad guy that we weren't able to. She has become a leader, but something lately has been dragging her down." The others, except for Rei nodded. She was right. Usagi had gotten better in the last couple of years. "I think that we need to rethink her being the leader of the scouts." Again all nodded, except for Rei who was looking seriously pissed.

"I will not take that whiny brat back as my leader!" the raven haired girl stated with a stomp of her foot.

"And we won't let you be our leader!" the blue haired scout yelled causing everyone to look at the mild mannered girl who was now blushing. Ami was hardly ever loud, much less angry, but you could see that she was fuming right now. "You are a bossy, self serving female!" the scout of water continued. It was high time someone stood up to the sometimes overbearing raven haired girl. "Sure, Usagi could be a cry baby and she did seem to find herself being saved more often then her doing the saving, but that is Usagi. She is the one that holds us together!" All the girls looked at each other. This was true. "Look at us! Without Usagi here we are all at each others throats! Mina has left and she had the right idea." With that Ami headed out of the room with two pairs of eyes watching her. Makoto stood up now and followed the blue haired girl with a look at the final scout in the room.

"Usagi was the one that brought us together. No one even wanted to get next to me. Think about it." Rei was left alone, her purple eyes watching as the last of her friends headed out of her room.


	8. Chapter 8

The strange thing was that she was fine. A little dehydrated, but nothing major. They got to leave the hospital within the next hour. Usagi gave him the look the whole time heading to his car that wasn't parked very far from the hospital.

"You can give me that look all night if you want, but it won't change the fact that I was worried and still am. How is it that Soanyo is the one causing you physical pain. Seems that she only damages you mentally." Usagi shrugged.

"Don't really know enough about her to judge that. I mean she could have other powers that she can only use if she is on the physical plane." The dark haired hero thought for a moment. It was true. She could have different powers depending on where she was. "Besides it happened right around the time that she showed up. Coincidence? I'm not sure that I believe that." Suddenly the air around them seemed too calm, too quiet. She stopped and grabbed Mamoru so that he was forced to stop with her, but he could feel it too. "Not evil," she whispered. That's when the three figures walked up to them, their forms shadowed. "Guys?"

"Usagi," a familiar voice said. Suddenly the blond was enveloped in a hug from three different angles. "We are all so happy to see you!"

"We are sorry for what we did!" The blond smiled, but she still felt hurt. Pushing them back she came to stand by Mamoru. The girls looked at her in confusion as the realized who was with her. "Mamoru?" They were clearly confused. They had thought that the two had hated each other with a passion and yet here they were standing there like a couple, though there was no hand holding in this case.

"Hi scouts. Seems that we all have a lot in common after all."

"He's Tuxedo Mask," the blond stated. Jaws hit the floor as questions filled the air. "ENOUGH!" the blond shouted causing people around them to look their way. "Let us go to Mamoru's place to talk." She had noticed that Rei was absent from the group and was mildly displeased, but if the priestess didn't want to join the group then she could just piss off. She was tired of hearing how ditsy she was and how much of a klutz she was anyway. All of them managed to pile into Mamoru's red sports car and within minutes found themselves at his condo sitting in comfy leather couches. "Okay, we need to come clean on a few things here. Mamoru told me who he was and I admitted who I was. He knows who you are and now you know who he is."

"Okay, but why do I see some of your stuff in his house?"

"I live here now." Again all their jaws dropped to the ground.

"WHAT?!" Usagi blushed as she saw the looks in their eyes. They thought the most dirtiest of things.

"Oh no you didn't just think that!" she hissed. Mamoru got it right then and there making his whole face turn red, but for an entirely different reason. "My parents let that bitch Soanyo into my house saying she is my sister!" Now the scouts looked worried.

"They think that she is your sister?" Usagi nodded. "That means that she has powers beyond those of Beryl."

"She did say that her mother was weak. We need to find her weakness," Ami stated as she pulled out her computer. "And for that we will need to go to your house. We need only be outside since I can scan the house for her signature. Once I lock onto it then it should be a few minutes for me to figure out her weakness." Then something else made the scout of Mercury frown. "Has anyone seen Luna?"

"Luna? What happened to Luna?" Usagi inquired. They explained that the two felines had left after Rei had gone a little crazy on them. Luna had been heading to Usagi's home and none of them had heard from her. "Oh shit!" the blond yelled as she shot up and out of the room, the front door left open in her wake.

"Usagi!" the dark haired hero yelled as he followed his roommate out the door and down the hall leaving the scouts sitting there in shock before it hit them. Soanyo was in Usagi's house!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Usagi rushed down the street, her transformation bursting forward as she willed it, her heart hurting with all the fear that flowed in her body. Behind her Mamoru watched her transformation occur. The others were close behind him and he could tell by the gasps that she had never done this before. Could you truly transform while moving? If this was true then he should try it. Closing his eyes he willed his body to change and found when he opened his eyes that he was in his Tuxedo Mask form now. Was it really that easy? He called back to the girls to transform quickly. When they all arrived as Usagi's house they found the teen hopping up her tree to stand outside her window. Tuxedo Mask jumped after her as the girls waited below. With a slam the front door flew open to reveal a very pissed off Soanyo.

"Ah, so I see that the whole posse it here," she stated with a grin as she held out a passed out black cat, her fur mangled. "Is this what you want?" Moon jumped down to stand just feet from the evil child before her. "I don't want to release my pet." Tuxedo Mask stood beside her now. "She came looking for her dear little Moon Princess only to find me, the Queen of Death and Doom."

"Let her go! You don't even want her!" the blond heroine screamed. "You want the gem and you want my death so leave her out of it!" The area became deadly quiet except for the laughter from the girl holding the motionless Luna.

"Those things are true, but I still like to cause pain," she said still chuckling. "It makes me smile and brings joy to my bright life." The scouts growled as Usagi moved forward only for Tuxedo Mask to hold her back. His hand on her shoulder was firm and warm. She didn't turn to him as she nodded. He was right. She was only baiting them. When the girl before them saw that they were not going to fight her she turned from them and with a flick of her wrist sent Luna flying. Mamoru jumped for the downed guardian as Usagi stood there. She had known that was what he was going to do so she had let him. "You are not much fun Princess Serenity. You weren't in your dreams and you aren't in real life. Such a rotten disappointment." With those words she was gone.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A few hours later found a very conscious guardian surrounded by relieved faces.

"Oh, Luna I am so glad that you are okay." Usagi smiled down at her feline guardian as the others left the room save for Mamoru. "I need to tell you so much, but I want to wait until you feel better," the blond stated as she kissed her guardian's bandaged head and headed out of the room with Mamoru in tow. The pair headed into the other room where all the others, still excluding Rei sat.

"We need to find those gems and quick," were the first words that entered the air. It had been from Mina.

"I am willing to do it all in a matter of hours," Usagi stated. "Mamoru and I have been searching for them at night when there are less people around to bother us. It also provides us with more cameo for the hunt."

"We have the blue gem, but the issue is finding the human holding the gems in them," the dark haired male stated as he stepped forward to hold out the gem in question. "The Moon Wand has a tracker in it and it seems that we have no real competition for them unlike when we were fighting Beryl. She always was our competition, but I think that Soanyo sees it as a waste of time to fight for them since she sees herself as taking them back as soon as we find them all."

"How does she know that we have them?" Mina inquired. The other nodded to. They were all concerned. Sure, Usagi had told them that the girl in question could haunt her dreams, but did that mean she could read minds?

"Not sure," Usagi stated. "She just knows. I am not sure if it is a mind thing or not. I am not sure that she doesn't have minions. She didn't imply if she had help or if she was solo. We will just have to wait and find out after we get the gems. On that note I think that we will have to work in one large group since there is only one Moon Wand." Everyone nodded. Suddenly there was a knock at Mamoru's door causing all to turn and look at the offending door. Usagi headed for the door with Mamoru close on her heels as the others stood, all of them ready to fight.


	9. Chapter 9

When she opened the door Usagi was quite shocked to find Rei standing there. The raven haired girl looked down at her feet and then her violet eyes gazed up at her former friend.

"Rei? How did you know that I was here?" The raven haired girl looked up at her now with a soft smile.

"The fire."

"Well, that makes sense. What do you want?" Now Rei looked around the hall before Usagi got the gist. Whatever the fire scout wanted to say needed to be said in private. "Come in," she said as she stepped to the side. Mamoru stood close to his roommate as the girl walked past them. The other scouts relaxed and sat down in their respective seats. Rei walked to the room and looking around sat in a lone chair. She knew that the scouts were not happy with her. Scratch that. She was sure that they were pissed at her. She was beginning to think that she had been a little too power hungry.

"Well," Mako prompted. The others nodded.

"Well...um...I was kinda being a bitch earlier..."

"Kinda?" Mina spat as she leaned forward. "You were being a total bitch toward our guardians not to mention that we were acting like they were intentionally hiding things from you!" Usagi watched as the scouts laid into the fire scout. She could tell that Rei was sorry for her actions, but what had led her to them at Mamoru's house? Rei never apologized. She was known for her temper and most of the time Usagi and the girls forgave her, but she must have royally screwed up. "You should know that because of you Luna is hurt!"

"What!?" Rei yelled in confusion.

"She ran to Usagi's house when you accused her of lying to you!"

"STOP!" Everyone turned to find Usagi glaring at all of them, her usually warm eyes ice cold. "This is ridiculous! Talk about immature! Here's the thing. Luna was hurt because she was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Plain and simple. Let me clear the air here on a few things." She turned to Rei. "Mina is the leader. As your princess I command it!" A gasp filled the apartment. "Yeah, I figured all that out and now I want to make it clear. Mina runs the show, but she still answers to me and right now she is doing a poor job," Usagi said as she turned to the other blond. "You should have shut her up the second that she talked of taking over. You should have taken Luna's side at that moment and left with her. No one is to blame, but there were measures that could have been taken."

"Usagi is right," Mamoru stated as he moved to stand next to Usagi. "There are always measures to be taken when it comes to a group. What we need to do now is make sure that Luna and Artemis are never alone. I think that we need to be grouped up." Usagi nodded.

"Luna and Artemis will be here with Ami while the rest of us will be searching for the rest of the gems. We have six more of them and we need to find them now!" The group nodded as everyone transformed save for Ami who headed to the back room with the white furred guardian.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

For the next several days the group worked extra hard to find the remaining gems. It took them less then a week to find the red, orange, and green gems. The yellow was easy because the one who held it in his body searched for them.

"I know what you want," the dark haired boy stated. "I know that you are all friends of Ami's." This had shocked the scouts at the mention of their blue haired friend. "I know who all of you are. Please take the gem. I don't want it." He stood still with his hands at his sides. It took a matter of minutes for them to remove the gem before having to heal Ryo back to his human half. He really hadn't even wanted to transform, but he knew that it was inevitable. After they had taken his gem they left him at the hospital. They had done that with all the gem holders even if it seemed unnecessary.

"I wish all of them were that easy," Mamoru stated. The group nodded. That would be nice, but they knew that was a pipe dream. It took them little more then a few more days to find the remaining two gems.

"Finally, now how do I make it into one gem?" Usagi inquired as they sat in Mamoru's condo. All looked to the now healed Luna and the white cat that had stayed by her side. The cats in question shook their heads.

"This is how!" a voice called as the room grew dark, the light that had been coming through the window was even extinguished. "Die Princess of the Crystal of light!"

The people in the room seemed to freeze as time stopped and Usagi found herself pinned to the ground with a spike through her stomach, blood spilling from the wound and onto the carpet under her. She gasped in pain as blood gushed from her mouth. Around her were gasps of shock as the whole world seemed to close around her at the same time. Mamoru turned to the villain floating before them. Soanyo had returned to her original form, her black dress flowing below her like inky molasses, the ooze slow.

"I was hoping it would be a little harder, but you guys make it so easy for me to track you," the woman gloated as she twirled her blood red locks in her pale fingers. "I have come to take the gems needed to make the gem of light." Mamoru pulled out his rose, the flower glimmering as he changed. The scouts followed his lead as they too transformed. "Not going to just hand it over I see," the red haired witch stated. "Fine!" Powering up she flew at Mask, her nails growing as they glowed with an eerie green light. With a slash she tried to hit him, but unfortunately for her he was faster, his hand flying into his jacket to throw four blood red roses, the flowers hitting their mark in her chest and face, blood leaking from the wounds. With a frustrated scream she yanked them out. "No one hits me!" With another scream she came at him faster than before. He had not been expecting her to recover so fast that he was not able to dodge her next attack, marks left on his face as she marred him with her glowing green nails.

"Mamoru!" Usagi yelled as she reached for him, her life fading as she tried to sit up. More blood slipped from her lips as she wished for the strength to help her friends. "No!" Mask was standing there one moment just fine and then he began to scream in pain as the marks on his left cheek began to smoke, his skin bubbling where the marks were. "No! No! No!" Usagi screamed as her body began to glow softly, her eyes closing as the power began to course through her even as her blood spilled from her wound. Reaching out she grasped the spike, her small hands barely circling the thing embedded in her skin. With a grunt and whimper she managed to move the spike out a little, more crimson liquid spilling around her body, her clothing saturated in her life's blood. "I won't let you harm my friends!" Another scream was heard as Mercury was thrown into a wall, her small form crumbling to the floor unconscious With a final scream of pain she pulled the spike out before throwing it to the side, her body was still wounded, but to Usagi's shock the wound began to close. Soanyo looked over at the female that had just been dying, her dead black eyes growing large in amazement.

"Y-You can't be alive! Hell, you shouldn't even be getting up." She looked down at where she had struck the blond teen only to find flesh with no wound in sight. "What the fuck?!" Usagi smirked, her body aching with the power flowing even more powerful then before as she held her hands before her, the gems in the room flying like a miniature rainbow into her hands, the colors swirling and rotating between her palms as they grew faster. Soanyo watched in shock as the lights flashed brightly before the white light that filled the room blinded her. With a step back she covered her face, the skin on her exposed arms burning like they had been set on fire. When the light cleared there were a few new things. First Mamoru's face was healed, no sign of anything having happened to the hero while Usagi stood there in a long white lacy dress, her eyes sparkling blue and white, her long blond locks now white like snow.

"Oh, Soanyo, so little faith in the power of the Moon. " She stepped closer to the villain, in her hands a glowing sliver gem, the light from it causing the red headed woman to cringe and whimper. The pain was making her cower as her arms were not the only thing burning now. Looking down the scouts watched as when Usagi's dress touched the edge of Soanyo's black gown smoke arose as Usagi's light began to eat the darkness of Soanyo's. "I have no time for you and your evil today. You have threatened my loved ones for a long time and now you must die." Reaching out she touched the glowing gem to the pale arm of her enemy and everyone watched in shock as the witch's skin began to bubble and smoke much like Mask's had earlier, but Soanyo's began to ooze black blood, her life force hitting the ground and eating the floor like acid as the witch's screams filled the air, the sound so harsh that the glass in the room began to crack before shattering. Shards rained down on all in the room as Usagi continued to destroy her enemy. Within minutes the screaming stopped as Soanyo's body dropped into a pile of bones, the pieces still smoking. The light around the blond died as she turned to her friends, Mercury standing between Mars and Venus as they looked at their leader in shock. "So, now that that is done who wants to head to Crown for some milkshakes. I am famished." Everyone in the room fell over.

"That is so Usagi," they said in unison as Usagi giggled.


End file.
